Hana Tsukasa/Relationships
Family Parents Hana has a good relationship with her parents, she is closer to her mother then her father who is very protective over her. They fully support her in her decision to attend an Art school and peruse a career in art despite being talented at cooking, Hana always cooks for them whenever she can and they always looks forward to it. Eishi Tsukasa Eishi is Hana's older brother and only sibling, the two got along greatly as children, always cooking with and for each other and playing together. They continued to have a good relationship as they grew until Souma and his group of friends informed Hana of her brother working with Central, she was hurt, sad and also angry at her brothers decision and accepted their offer into helping them defeat Central - including her brother. When the day comes when the Rebels and Central face each other, Eishi is surprised to see Hana with Central. She greets him but seconds later hits him, asking why he joined Central and how stupid he is. She isn't happy with his answer and tells her brother that she'll helping Central with her absolute best and that they will take Central down, she warns warns him to look out before going back to her group. In the last round she teams up with Souma to take Rindo and Eishi down, saying she's the best one here to take on Eishi as he's her brother and she knows everything about him. Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Erina Nakiri Hana and Erina did not get along at first due to Erina's "cold and stuck up" attitude, they often insulted each other whenever they saw each other, they had to be dragged away from each other to stop. When Souma comes with Erina and his friends to ask for Hana's help against Central, she is amused with Erina needing herself and told her to "beg for it", although seconds later saying she was only kidding. When they were alone Hana tells Erina how irritated she is with the 10th seat and how Erina needs to do a lot more to pay back what she has done in the past (for example when Erina would destroyed clubs and build a new building for her own purpose). Souma Yukihira Hana got along with Souma right off the bat, she likes his enthusiasm and him never giving up, she is amused when she is told stories about him challenging chefs to Shokugeki's and tells him she wouldn't mind having one with him, to which he eagerly agreed. She teamed up with him in the last around against Rindo and Eishi, saying how she's the best choice to go against the 1st seat because he's her brother and she knows everything about him. Hana also mistook Souma and Megumi for dating, when told she was wrong she smirked ans said "am i really?" Megumi Tadokoro Hana easily became friends with Megumi despite the latter being afraid of her at first, when Hana tasted Megumi's cooking she was amazed and told Megumi that she really liked it. Hana cheered Megumi on during her match against Momo and was surprised by her dish, noting that Megumi is strong and wouldn't mind a Shokugeki against her (friendly of course). She mistook Megumi and Souma for dating each other, when told she was wrong she smirked ans said "am i really?" Terunori Kuga Hana is good friends with Terunori as they have met many times before when Hana would visit her brother, Tenrunori kept hi distance from her at first as he was defeated by her brother in a Shokugeki, but after getting to know her he notes that the two are different and that Hana is much better then Eishi after she comforted him on his lost. They seem to be close friends as they have each other's contact numbers and regularly talk to each other, they greeted each other warmly when Tenunori went with Souma to meet up with her. Hana showed concern for him when going up against her brother knowing that Tenrunori wanted to defeat him, after the match she comforted him once again. They enjoy each other's cooking and have them numerous times but have never made a dish together, something both of them want to do. Tenrunori also enjoys it when Hana ans Erina get into their "insult matches".